Akizuki
by Akizuki Nakuru
Summary: T/P a little A/U unlike the moon who changes saiyans into wild apes, the Red Moon makes female saiyans go into heat, but the question is what will this do to Trunks????
1. Akizuki

Pan sighs again her brown eyes looking up, the moon a bloody red. She heard her dad and vegeta talking about it. "I wonder why dad never wanted me out here, when the moon is red" she thought picking up a red rose. She looked at it and threw it in the ocean, the water carrying away.  
  
  
  
The moon blazing bloody red, Pan froze in place as she felt a strong power headed her way. She turns around and blinks in surprise, "No one is here, I need to stop listing to his stories" she thought flying home. A figure watches her leave a scowl on his face. "If she's not careful the next red moon she will be in heat stronger then before" he says.  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning hit the young girl's eyes, causing her to stir in her sleep turning on her left side. "Just my luck it's already morning" she says swinging her feet on the ground. Pan puts a pair of pants on, and a short shirt. Walking downstairs she was greeted by her dad, and Bulma. "Dad must have been upset because he gave me a solemn look" I thought.  
  
  
  
"Pan I just got a lovely message this morning, Bulma says vegeta saw you last night, outside when the moon was red" he says firmly. Pan winces slightly at the statement, "So it was vegeta I sensed last night" she thought.  
  
  
  
"Ok I was outside on that night, but nothing happened no one was out there except me and the ocean" Pan says defending herself. Gohan raises and eyebrow and looks at his daughter sternly, "I don't want you out there two days from now, cause there is going to be a red moon" he says.  
  
  
  
Pan nods as she walks out the door, she was meeting bra for a shopping trip to the mall. "I wonder why it's so important to stay home" she thought knocking on the front door. Bra opens the door and smiles, "I'll be down in a few minutes" she says. Pan walks inside the living room, sitting on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Hey Pan" a husky voice says, making pan jump off the couch. Pan turns around a frightened look on her face, "Oh it's just you trunks, where have you been?" she asked swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
Trunks chuckles slightly he walks in front of her caressing her cheek, he then walks down the hall.  
  
  
  
"My body it feels like it's on fire, and I feel like I want Trunks" she thought closing her eyes. She opens them to see bra standing there smiling. "Hey sorry it took so long, let's go ok?" bra asked grabbing Pan's hand. "Yea sure, it'll be nice to get cool air" Pan says.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
Well? How was it? 


	2. Conversation between friends...shocking ...

Chapter two-Conversation between best friends  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra walked hastily down to her room, dragging poor pan with her, All pan knew was this is one conversation she couldn't escape. Bra turns around and smirks at her friend, "My father told me that you and my brother were under the moon's effect" she says sardonically. Pan blinks and turns a bright red, that was the last time she let anything out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally finding her voice again Pan musters a few words up, "So? What's it to you bra? She says hotly. That only caused Bra to smirk even wider, Bra moves her hair to reveal two bite marks. "Seems that me and Goten were under the same effect a few months ago" she says flipping her hair back.  
  
  
  
"Bra does anybody know, I mean that moon was pretty red when you guys mated" Pan says still in shock. Bra frowns and then shrugs her shoulder as she walks to sit on her bed, "All I'm saying is that when that moon hits again, you better be ready for Trunks" she says.  
  
  
  
  
  
"As for Goten and me, well I guess there's not much to say except he was really great" Bra says dreamily. Pan gags at the comment, "Bra as much as I love my uncle, I don't want to hear how good he is in bed" she says. Bra smirks as she points at her window, a figure sitting in the tree.  
  
  
  
"Seems like my mate can't wait till the next red moon, neither can I" She says licking her lips. Pan rolls her eyes as her friend jabbers on. "As much as I like to hear your exciting night Bra, I have to go" she says. Walking out the door Pan misses the comment thrown at her, she mumbles under her breath.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a short figure stands in front of her, Pan blinks before she realizes it's marron. "Hey Pan I came to drop something off, where is bra?" she asked looking for her friend. Pan points her finger over her shoulder, indicating the hall.  
  
  
  
"Oh I see, she is in her room again that girl some how she likes her room" she says walking down the long hallway. "Yea, and it's not only her gonna be in that room two days from tomorrow" Pan thought walking out the door.  
  
  
  
Unaware of the figure watching her leave, sizing her up and down. He licks his lips in anticipation, "I can't wait pan, in less then two day's you'll be mine" he says disappearing. He walks back into the gravity room, waiting for his dad to start the usual warm up. 


	3. I KNOW HE'S WATCHING ME LIKE A HAWK, NIG...

Ch.3: Yea I know, he's watching me like a hawk  
  
**************************************  
  
I should, I should just kick and leave you here,  
  
Serves you Right Mika.  
  
What a stupid way to die  
  
***************************************  
  
  
  
Crams AMCM74 in the closet as she tries to write her story, looks at Vegeta is there anyone else where forgetting?  
  
Vegeta: No Woman she is the only one.  
  
Nakuru: Thank goodness Thankful Faye didn't read this story...*dead woman walking* J/k  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan sits in the living room, gazing into the lovely world of daydreaming. She sighs as she opens her eyes, the door being pounded on. "Pan this is your friend bra, it's time to go to the party" she says yelling through the door. Pan rolls her eyes, as she opens the door. Getting stared at by ice cold blue eyes, "Come on girl spill" Bra says walking in the room.  
  
  
  
"Spill?" Pan looks around the room, and the hallways. Pan turns to face Bra's gaze, "My dad has been watching me like a hawk, like yesterday I wanted to get some food from the store he had Grandma go with me" she says flopping on the bed. Bra nods in satisfaction, "I know what you mean last month, dad had Trunks go to the mall, even though trunks complained all the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan's eyes flutter dark for a moment, sighing as she looks out her window the birds chirping happily. "look's like my father, won't stop at nothing to make sure when not alone when that moon hits" Pan says. Bra snickers slightly at her friend, "Pan my friend you never cease to amaze me, you can fight the effects" she says grabbing pan's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"How? And since when did this, become a secret bra?" she says crossing her arms. Bra sweat drops at the comment, just then the bedroom door opened, the girls look to see gohan standing there his eyes, scouting the room. "Pan nobody but bra is here right?" he asked sniffing the air for any boys.  
  
  
  
This causes the girls to sweat drop, Gohan closes the door standing right outside her door in case Trunks came by to visit. "Man he is like a hawk, I would hate to be my brother right now" Bra whispers in Pan's ear. Pan gulps as she finally takes in what her friend means, "We'll see you tomorrow pan" she says flying out her window. "Bye" she says watching her friend leave, not bothering to close the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
Night time came around, the moon shining it's light on the face of pan. A figure creeps through the window. The figure creeps to her bedside, moving the hair away from her face. "My sweet little Pan-chan" he whispered tickling her ear. Pan giggled in her sleep as his hot breath tickled her ear, causing him to smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE BUNNY HOLE AMCM74 ANYTHING BUT THAT REALLY, HEY WHERE IS YOUR STORY? VEGETA HELP ME PLEASE! 


	4. Things are heating up slightly

Ch.4 Getting a little hot isn't it?  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
YELLS RUDLEY: I WOULD LIKE SOME SPACE HERE!  
  
SHOVES EVERYONE AWAY..THIS ISN'T MY NIGHT  
  
RUNS IN HER LITTLE BUNNY HOLE  
  
  
  
AMCM74 REMEMBER WHAT YOU PROMISED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks crawls on top of pan, with her eyes still closed. He smiled warmly at her, tracing her jaw with his finger. Trunks lowers his hand to her chest, teasing her breast slightly. The young woman began to giggle slightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan giggles and starts to thrust herself forward, liking the touch very much. "Don't stop it feels so good" she mumbles in her sleep. Trunks grinned wider as he began to tease her again, he kissed her lips. Pan opened her eyes suddenly that kiss felt too real. Her eyes meet with blue ones that were dancing with mischief. Pan looked down and saw the offender, "Oh nope sorry not tonight pal, that is not coming anywhere near me" she says.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks rolls himself on the side of pan, laughing slightly. "You know Panny you can't resist me much longer, then you'll finally want me" he says smirking at her. Pan rolls on her side and wraps her arms around his neck. She smirks at him slightly as she begins to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know it's kind of funny, the great all mighty trunks is admitting he can't get enough of me" she says smirking. Trunks smirks even wider at her comment, "We'll because you are very attractive" he says. Pan sighs and closes her eyes, 'She has always dreamed of this moment, to make passionate love with trunks.'  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHA! THERE YOU GO NOW IT'S A CLIFFHANGER CUZ I WANT YOU TO SUFFER! DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE MORE 


	5. Uh oh! Talking with vegeta.....Are there...

Chapter 5. Uh oh! Talking with the prince of Saiyans, Bra are there any bite marks?  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
Nakuru looks for any fanfic readers as she walks to her computer. Vegeta you didn't see anyone did you? The proud prince just snorted in response.  
  
  
  
Gets shoved again in the bunny hole, 'Geez you think amcm74 would let me out of it, I have no clue about it'.  
  
  
  
AMCM74: Get in that bunny hole of yours and write that fan fiction girl I'm losing patience here.  
  
*Gets chased by amcm74 as she tries not to be shoved in the bunny hole*  
  
Nakuru: I want my lawyer better yet I want my Trunks..  
  
Amcm74: get in that bunny hole...*shoves nakuru in there*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan was rushed out of the door by Gohan, "Wait dad where am I going?" she say asked. Gohan just points to the north, Pan looks. Her face goes dead white, she turns to her father with a horrifying looks.  
  
  
  
"But that is where Vegeta is and, somebody I don't want to see yet" she cries out in despair. But gohan just stood his ground, and pointed toward the direction of Capsule Corporation. Pan flies off muttering a few choice words for the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stands inside the gravity room, waiting to turn it on when Pan got here. 'Stupid brats they got themselves deeper now' he thought snorting. No sooner as he said that the gravity room door burst open, revealing a very not so happy Pan. She walks in the room and stands in front of vegeta, a scowl on her face.  
  
  
  
"What a fine mess you got yourself into brat, now you won't be able to resist him when the red Moon does come" he says gruffly. Pan gets into a fighting stance, collecting her Ki for the kamehameha wave. Vegeta just stood there, as the attack hit him full on the worst part was yet to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan stood there as she watched the smoke clear, vegeta stood there with scratches and bruises. "You gotten stronger brat, pretty soon when that moon heats you, you'll be more stronger" he says. The door to the gravity room opens, revealing trunks standing in the doorway. A grin on his face as he notices Pan.  
  
  
  
"Hey Pan-chan that must have been quite a work out there, Bra wants to see you" he says. ' See you in a day my mate' he thought as she walked by. Pan stopped and looked at him funny, "What?" he asked looking at her. She blinks a couple of times as she tries, to think of a way to ask him.  
  
  
  
"Did you just say something cause, I could of sworn I heard you say something" she says placing her hands on her hips. Trunks laughs nervously at the question, 'Great what do I tell her were bonded' he thought. Pan just gasped in surprise, she was interrupted her thought.  
  
  
  
"Yes it is true you two brats, have created a bond when trunks came to you last night" Vegeta says gruffly. Pan rushes into the house, running till she got to bra's room.  
  
  
  
"Hey Pan glad you could make time to see your best friend" she says brushing her blue hair. Pan breaths to catch her breath before she started to talk, "Bra I need to ask you a favor" she says walking to the side of bra.  
  
  
  
Bra turns around and looks at her confused, "Yea what is it pan?" she asked looking at her friend worriedly. Pan moves the hair from her neck, bending down to  
  
Where bra can see her neck.  
  
  
  
"Is there any marks like bite marks that are on my neck" Pan asked as she looked at bra. Bra examined her friends neck, and grinned wickedly. "Well Pan you are defintly not saved, cause Pan my dear I see bite marks" she says.  
  
  
  
  
  
Knocks the annoying readers away as she tries to sleep, but being woke up by amcm74, 'JUST AS LONG AS YOU GUYS DON'T LOCK ME IN MY BUNNY HOLE AGAIN' NAKURU SCREAMED. VEGETA FLINCHES SLIGHTLY AT THE WORDS. 


	6. Daddy found out! Run Goten....Hey! it's ...

Ch.6 Daddy found out! Run For it Goten, Hey it's the Red Moon! Please beware  
  
*************************************************  
  
Nakuru: The language of love is spoken with a look, a touch, a sigh,  
  
A kiss and sometimes a word.  
  
  
  
Vegeta: Where did you get that from Woman??  
  
Nakuru and Vegeta look at each other evilly, Goku just stands there  
  
And smiles happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra smiled lazily in her seat, break feast was an important day for her. But Luck must not have been with bra this morning, when she moved her hair the bite marks were showing. Vegeta sees them and spits his food out of his mouth, "Where the hell did those come from" he asked pointing at bra.  
  
  
  
Bra, Trunks, and Bulma looked confused at the stubborn prince, "Where did what come from dear?" Bulma asked. Vegeta narrows his eyes at that word, then he looks Bra straight in the eyes. The words that he said nearly had Trunks fall out of his seat. "Where did those bite marks on my brat, who gave them to her?" he asked. No one at the table uttered a word, you could even hear goku eating because of the silence.  
  
  
  
Bra looks nervously at her family, "These bite marks?" she asked pointing at her neck. Vegeta nods his head, "They are plastic daddy they are fake I wouldn't let anyone mark me" she says attempting to protect her mate. "Those aren't fake, I want to who the kid is?" he asked crossing his arms. 'Oh Shit! What am I going to do now' she thought looking at her dad.  
  
  
  
"Now daddy before you get angry, or decide to kill someone you have to be happy for me ok?" Bra asked hoping she was making the right decision. "I hate sentences that start out like that" he says gruffly. Bra swallows hard, as she musters up to tell her father who her mate was. "Goten" She says looking at him nervously.  
  
  
  
The house began to shake, as the prince of saiyans let out a ragging yell. "KAKKOROT'S BRAT, I'M GONNA KILL HIM" he says flying through the window of the house. Trunks, Bra, and Bulma look on, the table being turned over and everything scattered around. "Oh boy, I didn't think he would take it that hard.  
  
  
  
'Goten, I know your probably eating but I got one word for you' bra tells mentally. 'What would that be b-chan' he says happily. The only word that came from her answer was 'Run' she says to him. "Run ?" he thought. No later did he ask that vegeta appeared before him. "Brat you mated with my daughter" he says.  
  
  
  
Goten who didn't want to die, decided to play dumb. "Mate?" he asked very stupidly. Vegeta lunged at him, "Don't you dare act stupid, you brat" he says. Goten screams like a girl and flies off.  
  
  
  
"Hey there goes vegeta" Goku says as he sees his friend chasing after someone. Eighteen lands next to goku, to watch the little goose chase, "Really you think the way Vegeta is chasing Goten you think he did something wrong" she says montone voice. "Brat when I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry you even touched my daughter" they heard him yell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan leans back into trunks strong embrace, his ministrations leaving her body on heat. Trunks kisses her softly on her chin, causing the girl in his arms to open her eyes lazily. "Don't stop now, it's almost time" she says leaning her head on his shoulder. Her breath coming in short gasp as he steals her breath away, teasing her breast. Trunks starts to suck on her earlobe earning a groan from the woman, "Your dad is going to kill my uncle" she says as her shirt comes off.  
  
  
  
Trunks chuckles at her comment, knowing his friend must be catching hell right now. But the woman screaming underneath him made him forget, tracing her jaw laying kisses where he could reach.  
  
"My dad might hurt him, but he won't kill your uncle he won't kill his own daughter" he finally answers.  
  
  
  
The young sweet lovers are caught in the moment, unaware of the moon slowly being covered by a red color. Maybe the stars were envious because, from that night they did not shine leaving the sky dark and dull.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan watches the moon from his window in his room, glad that videl wasn't a saiyan like them. "I wonder how Pan is holding up against Trunks?" Tonight is the night where the red moon is out" he thought.  
  
  
  
Pan and Trunks lay wrapped up in each others embrace, She looks down and sees the red rose that she and Trunks threw in the water. It was their way of promising each other something great. Pan picks it up and looks at it, the young man sleeping beside her sits up.  
  
  
  
"Look Trunks it's the rose we threw in the ocean so many years ago" she says. Pan is startled by a hand in front of her, she looks up to see trunks smiling. "Dance with me?" he asked. Pan takes his hand as he leads her into the ocean, floating on the top of the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
This Rose is our Destiny  
  
  
  
This rose is our destiny. Splitting apart...  
  
Two people's hands, going, separating  
  
Sleeping time, in your dreams, hold someone close.  
  
Deliver! Until the end of the world!  
  
The time for love is when a strong person's heart is wounded.  
  
Dreams always given of inside courage and shining light separated.  
  
The strength of one...  
  
  
  
This rose is our destiny. Withered guidance...  
  
Two people now, already once meeting by chance.  
  
  
  
What time is this arrangement?  
  
Don't forget. At last, here you come.  
  
  
  
The time for love's highest spirits is when a person's heart goes through want.  
  
To watch over a person, protect a person. Always shining light separates!  
  
The strength of one!  
  
  
  
The time for love is when a strong person's heart is wounded.  
  
Dreams always given of inside courage and shining light... moving...  
  
Love is a strong person's heart making something move, to go  
  
Therefore, two people exit. Surely, the world will change for the sake of this...  
  
and all will attain one strength!  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
There it is, the answer about the Rose Saiyan Serpent, and I hope this chapter was good for you AMCM74! CAN'T WAIT..*GIGGLES* 


	7. Just Between Us....Bra's Pregant!!

Looks around for any ticked off fans. As she and Future Trunks run into the computer room,  
  
Nakuru: Don't breathe a word of this to anyone.  
  
AMCM74 RUNS IN WITH A TICKED OFF SAIYAN SERPENT BEHIND HER, Nakuru hides in her bunny hole.  
  
  
  
Ch.7 Just between us….Bra's pregnant  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
Pan sighs happily rubbing her neck. The bite marks were there, Showing that she belonged to Trunks. "Hey Bra, hurry up Trunks and Goten are expecting us" she says through her friends door. Pan hears ruffling going around, before Pan blinks in surprise as she is pulled into the room.  
  
  
  
"Bra what is the meaning of this" she says angered at her friends behavior. But the thing that bra shoved in her face, was even more of a shocker. "Bra that is a pregnancy test, and it's positive" she finally spills out. Bra's eyes narrow at her dangerously.  
  
  
  
"I know, when I asked my mom to buy me one, she asked why and I told her it was a project" Bra says tears threatening to pour out. Pan sits down and hugs her friend, Bra, does my uncle know about this?" she asked looking in her friend's eyes.  
  
  
  
"But you guys your bonded, and he can feel what your feeling" Pan says. Bra sighs as she lays out on her bed, "I blocked him out from me, I'm gonna tell him today though" she says her face firm. Pan pulls her friend off the bed.  
  
  
  
"We'll, As a niece and your best friend I think you better tell him now" she says. The two walk down the stairs in silent, it stayed like that when they were driving down the road. The radio song was blaring, you couldn't help but hear the words.  
  
  
  
But it made bra sits and listens to the whole lyrics, making her winch at the whole thing. But maybe it was a good thing, or it could be bad none the less.  
  
  
  
Just that Good-  
  
A little paint, to cover what's deep inside  
  
A little truth you know we all want to hide  
  
When I'm trying, I'm trying now to get to you  
  
But you're telling me like you always do, you say  
  
Don't hate me, cause I'm just that good  
  
  
  
I've got to hand it to you now  
  
You're a hard one to please  
  
When it looks as though, you've got all you need  
  
All the many times I've dreamed  
  
I could walk in your shoes  
  
What a nightmare it must be  
  
Just being you.. say  
  
  
  
Don't hate me, Cause I'm just that good  
  
A little misunderstood  
  
You made me, and I'm just that good  
  
Step outside, walk with me  
  
Everyone i know and see is falling  
  
Is crawling after something maybe,  
  
A bigger house, faster car, never knowing who they are  
  
They're lonely, They're lonely, They're lonely  
  
  
  
Bra and Pan stepped into the resturant, to see Trunks waving at them. They smiled at him, and began to walk over. "Hey guys, sorry were late bra got up late" Pan says smiling.  
  
  
  
Bra looks at Goten and smiles warmly, "Goten there is something I need to tell you" she says. Everyone at the table drops into dead slience, "I'm pregnant with your daughter" she says bluntly. Poor Goten must have been overwhelmed because he passed out.  
  
  
  
"Well, he sure took that well, wouldn't you guys say so" Bra says. She helps Goten sit in the chair he fell out of.  
  
  
  
All this time will take its toll on you  
  
As the same it will on me  
  
Well good ain't all that good's made out to be  
  
Don't hate me, we're all just that good  
  
Just that good 


	8. AUTHOR ISN'T TOO HAPPY, HAHA I'M PREGNAN...

Nakuru sits alone and stares at the stars. Unaware of anybody around her, "Nakuru you know people will be looking for you" Trunks says sitting next to her.  
  
Nakuru snarls evilly at him, "Look here, does it look like I care?", Nakuru stands up and walks over to her computer screen.  
  
  
  
"I could care less if amcm74 threatened to put me in my bunny hole, I'm not writing anything except this ticked off thing.  
  
"Are you gonna go and kill somebody now?" Trunks ask laying nakurus head on his lap, caressing her head.  
  
  
  
"I might just kill your father, he is a bit annoying" Nakuru says. Trunks chuckles slightly at her. Nakuru looks up and frowns deeply.  
  
  
  
"I'm pregnant, with your baby boy trunks" Nakuru says smiling seductively. Trunks blushes slightly, "I wasn't even trying" he says. Nakuru chuckles, "Your funny honey, and all this time I thought you would act like your father" she says.  
  
  
  
OH I'M SORRY! DID I STRICK A NERVE? HAHAHA, NOW ISN'T THAT SAD, IT'S LIKE WERE THE REVIEWERS BUT WHO WRITES THE FANFIC, YOU KNOW I CAN KILL PAN 


	9. Thoughts

Chapter Nine- Thoughts,  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
Pan flew through the air. Letting the cool breeze hit her face. Everything changed so much, "I wonder what it would be like if I wasn't saiyan" she mused. Pan smirked when she answered her own question. "Then you wouldn't have fun, everything would be so dull and boring" she thought.  
  
  
  
Landing to the ground. Pan scouted around for anybody. Not a soul in sight, "A nice swim would be so nice, and nobody here" she thought. Walking down the long trail she came across the lake. Pan stuck her foot in it, "Not too cold, but not to hot" she thought jumping in.  
  
  
  
Pan enjoyed having things to her self. She came here when everything became to frusturating. "Girl have you forgotten you bonded to trunks" she thought smiling. She surfaced up and looking around. Pans cloths clinging to her body, showing every curve.  
  
  
  
The night sky looking down at her. The stars shining brightly, never has she been so happy. Like the whole world came into peace. "Or maybe I came at peace within myself, never had I thought I would be mated to trunks" She thought smiling.  
  
  
  
Pan shut her eyes smiling. The wind beginning to pick up. Pan frowns deeply as a thought occurred to her.  
  
"Was she pregnant?" Ran through her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Memories  
  
Friends may come and go, but the memories of them will always be in your mind 


	10. Memories

Chapter Ten-Memories  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra opened her photo album. Looking at all the pictures she took. All the gang together looking so happy. "That was three years ago, look how grown up we've become" she thought. Her door opens to reveal her brother, and her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
"Hey Bra, we thought we heard you talking" Trunks says sitting beside his sister. Goten Smiles as he gives her a quick kiss, "Yea why you looking at the photo album" Trunks asked. Trunks looks at the picture she was looking at, and his face goes pale.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks there's the picture of when Pan, My dad, and You went into space" Goten said. The his face goes into a evil smirk, "My little niece also informed me where you dressed up as a girl" he says. Trunks growls slightly at the memory.  
  
  
  
"Pan also told me that you screamed like a girl" he says ignoring his friends annoyance. But bra saved him from trunks wrath. "But I want to know is how she got you in a dress?" Bra asked.  
  
  
  
Trunks sighs as he begins to tell that story. Looking at them with a serious face he, starts to tell his horror. "It all started that one time we had to have someone dress as a girl" he started.  
  
  
  
****Flashback*******  
  
  
  
Trunks sighs as his radar picks up another dragon ball on a close planet. "Trunks you do realize that is a woman planet, you'll have to dress up as a girl" a robot says. Trunks face faults, then smiles slightly as he see's pan.  
  
  
  
"Why do we have to dress up as one, when there is a girl" Trunks says walking toward pan. The robot sweatdrops slightly. "I don't think Miss Pan is a girly girl" he said  
  
  
  
"Come on Pan put this dress on, for us to get the next black star dragon ball" he says. Pan scrucnhes her nose in disgust. "Hey I got a better Idea trunks, dress up like a girl" Pan says. Trunks anger begins to rise slightly.  
  
  
  
"I'm a guy ok pan, you're a girl nothing wrong with putting on a dress" he says. Pan just sticks her noise in the air. Trunks stocks off as he goes to change in the dress.  
  
  
  
Moment's later Trunks comes out. Pan tries to keep a straight face, Goku begins to burst out laughing, "Wow trunks you look like goldielocks" he says. Trunks snarls in response. Trunks was wearing a blue frilly dress, with a blonde wig.  
  
  
  
The robot grabs the camera and snaps a picture.  
  
  
  
  
  
***End of Flashback****  
  
  
  
  
  
When trunks was done with the story, Bra and Goten were on the floor laughing. "That was a scene I couldn't believed I missed" he says wiping his eyes. "I know seeing my own brother, walking in the shoes of woman.  
  
  
  
Trunks walks out of the room. Slamming the door behind him, Goten frowns and walks out of the bedroom. Leaving bra alone, bra flips the page to the last one. It was a picture of Bra, Marron hugging each other and smiling. On the back there was something written.  
  
  
  
"Friends come and go, but the memories of them will never fade" it said. Bra read it and smiled, she looked down to see that Pan written it just for her.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Pan you're the best friend ever, even if you are a tomboy" She thought smiling, fighting the tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
Awww…………how Sweet! But Funny… 


	11. I'm Sorry

Author Notes: I'm back with another chapter of Akizuki, did you guys miss me? I know some of you don't, people who are too almighty and won't listen to somebody who was trying to apologize.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Akizuki- I'm Sorry  
  
  
  
Pan sat in her chair looking up at the ceiling. Ever since her bond with Trunks, she felt maybe she owed someone something. She shook her head, she didn't own anybody anything. But there was this constant nagging at the back of her mind.  
  
  
  
She got up in defeat of whatever was nagging her. That's all she has been occupied with, her mind causing her to want to pull out her hair. She frowned slightly as she looked out the window. Why did her mind torment her so much?  
  
  
  
Pan walked down the steps. As she reached the hallways, she came face to face with a picture. Now, Pan wasn't the type for pictures. Marron learned that the hard way, Pan frowned as she remembered that day.  
  
  
  
**FlashBack**  
  
  
  
The z-fighters were all gathered for a picnic. They had to get together since they never got to see each other, or so Bulma thought. But no one could deny a way to get wild, or talk about what they've been up to.  
  
  
  
Marron ran up to Pan with a smile on her face. "Come on Pan, Bulma is going to take our picture" she says. She tried to drag Pan who just stood there. Marron turned and whined, "Come on Pan" she whined.  
  
  
  
Pan just scowled and stood her ground. Never budding to have her picture taking, but her little blonde friend thought differently. Without thinking Pan's fist came into contact with Marrons jaw, causing the young girl to fall.  
  
  
  
Pan just stood there and looked from her hand, to marron. Marron just sat there with a shocked look, and holding her right cheek. All Pan heard was the sound of Marrons cry, she didn't hear the parents murmuring.  
  
  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
  
  
Pan frowned at that memory. She really didn't mean to hit her, she was having those mood swings. She walked down the hall to the kitchen, picking up the phone she dialed the florist shop. Hoping that maybe she can ask for forgiveness.  
  
  
  
Marron sat at the edge of the beach. She now lived away from her parents, and moved to a place near the beach. A frown appeared on her face, and her fingers touched her right cheek. It was a month after the incident with Pan.  
  
  
  
"Man she sure can pack a punch" she thought. She didn't notice a man coming up to her, holding a bunch of white flowers. Her blonde hair blowing in the air.  
  
  
  
"Hello are you Marron?" he asked looking down at the blonde. Looking up she saw a man holding white flowers. "Yes, and may I ask do you want?" she asked looking at him skeptically.  
  
  
  
"I'm delivering some flowers from a friend" he says handing the girl the flowers. She looked down at the white lilies.  
  
  
  
"Arigato" She whispered to the man, as he disappeared. She picked out a card, and looked at it.  
  
To: Marron  
  
Gomen for the pain I afflicted on you, and I had no right to inflict any pain I did on you. There's nothing else I can do except ask for your forgiveness. Hope we can still be friends.  
  
From: Pan Briefs  
  
  
  
Marrons eyes filled with tears. She never made Pan feel bad, but smiled as she swallowed her pride to admit her wrong.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
Well? I know totally different from what I was gonna write, but I felt I had to apologize to Amcm74 and hope she can accept my apology. 


End file.
